How Frieza Stole Christmas
by AnimeAngelFox
Summary: Read the title and guess.


Hello. I got this idea after reading Kiki the Witch of the North's "How Bakura Stole Christmas," except that was the Yu-Gi-Oh This is a DBZ version though.If she doesn't like me posting this then I'll take it off.Enjoy!  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Every Saiyan Down in Saiyan-ville Liked Christmas a lot...  
  
But Frieza, Who lived just north of Saiyan-ville, Did NOT!  
  
Frieza hated Christmas! The whole Christmas season! Now, please don't ask why. No one quite knows the reason. It could be that his head wasn't screwed on quite right. It could be, perhaps, his shoes were too tight. (What shoes?) But I think the most likely reason of all May have been that his heart was two sizes too small. (If he even had a heart at all.)  
  
But, whatever the reason, His heart or his shoes, He stood there on Christmas Eve, Hating the Saiyans, Staring down from his cave with a sour Friezay frown At the warm lighted windows below in their town. For he knew every Saiyan down in Saiyan-ville beneath Was busy know, hanging a mistletoe wreath.  
  
"And their hanging their stockings!" He snarled with a sneer. "Tomorrow is Christmas! It's practically here!" Then he growled, with fingers nervously drumming, "I MUST find a way to keep Christmas from coming!" For, tomorrow, he knew...  
  
...All the Saiyan girls and boys Would wake up bright and early They'd rush for their toys! Oh, the noise! Oh, the noise! Noise! Noise! Noise! That's one thing he hated! The NOISE! NOISE!  
  
Then the Saiyans, Young and old, Would sit down to a feast And they'd feast! And they'd feast! And they'd FEAST! FEAST! FEAST!  
  
FEAST! They'd start on Saiyan-pudding, And rare Saiyan-roast-beast Which is something Frieza couldn't stand in the least!  
  
And THEN They'd do something he liked least of all! Every Saiyan down in Saiyan-ville, The tall and the small, Would stand close together, With Christmas bells ringing. They'd stand hand-in-hand. And the Saiyans would start singing!  
  
"Fa who fores. Da who Dores. Welcome Christmas. Come this way.  
  
Fa who fores. Da who dores. Welcome Christmas. Christmas day.  
  
Welcome. Welcome. Fa who ramus.  
  
Welcome. Welcome. Da who damus.  
  
Christmas day is in our grasp. So long as we have hands to clasp.  
  
Fa who fores. Da who dores. Welcome. Welcome. Christmas.  
  
Welcome. Welcome. Christmas day."  
  
They'd sing! And they'd sing! AND they'd SING! SING! SING! SING! And the more Frieza thought of the Saiyan-Christmas-Sing The more Frieza thought, "I must stop this whole thing! Why, for twenty-three years, I've put up with it now! I MUST stop Christmas from coming! ...But HOW?"  
  
Then he got an idea! An awful idea! Frieza Got a wonderful, AWFUL idea!  
  
"I know just what to do!" Frieza laughed in his throat. And he made a Santy Kakarotto hat an coat. And he chuckled, and clucked, "What a great Frieza trick! With this coat and this hat, I'll look just like Saint Goku!"  
  
"All I need is a dragon..." Frieza looked around. But since dragons are scarce, There was none to be found. Did that stop Frieza...? No!  
  
Frieza simply said, "If I can't find a dragon, I'll make one instead!" So he called his dog Zarbon. Then he took some thread And he tied two big horns on top of his head.  
  
Then he loaded some bags And some empty old sacks On a ramshackle sleigh And he hitched up old Zarbon.  
  
Then Frieza said, "Giddyap!" And the sleigh started down Toward the homes where the Saiyans Lay a-snooze in their town.  
  
All their windows were dark. Quiet snow filled the air. All the Saiyans were dreaming sweet dreams without care When he came to the first house on the square. "This is stop number one," The old Frieza Clause hissed And he climbed to the roof, Empty bags in his fist.  
  
Then he slid down the chimney. A rather tight pinch. But if Santa could do it, Then so could Frieza. He got stuck only once, For a moment or two. Then he stuck his head out of the fireplace flue Where the little Saiyan stockings hung in a row. "These stockings," He grinnnned, "Are the first things to go!"  
  
Then he slithered and slunk, With a smile most unpleasant, And he took every present! Dragonballs! And armor! Artificial moons! Drums! Gloves! Boots! Gravity Rooms! And plums! And he stuffed them in bags. Then Frieza, Very nimbly, Stuffed all the bags, One by one, Up the chimney!  
  
Then he slunk to the icebox. He took the Saiyan's feast! He took the Saiyan-pudding! He took the roast beef!" He cleaned out the icebox as quick as a flash. Why, Frieza even took their last can of Saiyan-hash!  
  
Then he stuffed all the food up the chimney with glee. "And NOW!" Grinned Frieza, "I will stuff up the tree!"  
  
And Frieza grabbed the tree, And he started to shove When he heard a small sound, Like the coo of a dove. He turned around fast, and he saw a small Saiyan! Little Gohan Son Saiyan, Who was not more than three.  
  
He stared at Frieza and said, "Santy Kakarotto, Why, Why are you taking our Christmas tree? WHY?"  
  
But, You know, That Frieza was so smart And so slick He thought up a lie and he thought it up quick! "Why, my sweet little monkey," The fake Santy Kakkarotto lied, "There's a light on this tree that won't light on one side. So I'm taking it home to my workshop. I'll fix it up there. Then I'll bring it back here."  
  
And his fib fooled the child. Then he patted his head And he got him a drink, And sent him to bed. And when Gohan Son Saiyan, Was in bed with his cup, He went to the chimney, And stuffed the tree up!  
  
Then the last thing he took Was the log for their fire. Then he went up the chimney himself, The old liar. On their walls he left nothing but hooks, And some wire.  
  
And the one speck of food That he left in the house Was a crumb That was even too small for a mouse.  
  
Then he did the same thing To the other Saiyan's houses Leaving crumbs Much too small For the other Saiyan's mouses!  
  
It was a quarter of dawn... All the Saiyans, still a-bed All the Saiyans, still a-snooze When he packed up his sled, Packed it up with their presents! The ribbons! The wrappings! The tags! And the Tinsel! The trimmings! The trappings!  
  
Three thousand feet up! Up the side of Mount Freeze It, He rode to the tip top to domp it! "Pooh-pooh to the Saiyans!" He was Frieza-ish-ly humming. "Their finding out now no Christmas is coming! They're just waking up! I know just what they'll do! Their mouths will hang open a minute or two. Then the Saiyans down in Saiyan-ville will all cry BOO-HOO!"  
  
"That's a noise," Grinned Frieza, "That I simply must hear!" And he did hear a sound, Rising over the snow. It started in low. Then it started to grow...  
  
"Fa who fores Da who dores. Welcome Christmas. Come this way.  
  
Welcome. Welcome. Fa who ramus.  
  
Welcome. Welcome. Da who Damus.  
  
Christmas day is in our grasp. So long as we have hands to clasp."  
  
But this This sound wasn't sad! Why, this sound sounded glad!  
  
Every Saiyan down in Saiyan-ville, The tall and the small, Was singing! Without any presents at all! He HADN'T stopped Christmas from coming! IT CAME! Somehow or other, It came just the same!  
  
And Frieza, With his feet ice-cold in the snow, Stood puzzling and puzzling: "How could it be so? It came without ribbons! It came without tags! It came without packages, Boxes or bags!"  
  
He puzzled and puzzled, Till his puzzler was solved. Then Frieza thought of something he hadn't before! "Maybe Christmas... Perhaps... Means a little bit more!"  
  
And what happened then...? Well in Saiyan-ville they say That Frieza's small heart Grew three sizes that day!  
  
And then the true meaning of Christmas came through. Frieza found the strength of ten Friezas, Plus two. (If I was the Z-Fighters,that would be one of my worst nightmares!)  
  
And now that his heart, Didn't feel quite as tight. He whizzed with his load, Through the bright morning light.  
  
And he brought back the toys! And the food for the feast! And he... ...He himself...! Frieza carved the roast beast!  
  
************************************************************************ That's it.BTW,I don't own DBZ or "How the Grinch stole Christmas."Review and read my other stories! 


End file.
